


Inhuman/Mad House

by MerakiAbomination



Series: Inhuman/Mad House [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Murder, Past Abuse, Suicide, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiAbomination/pseuds/MerakiAbomination
Summary: It all Started with an Angel, who wanted nothing more then to return. This is a story of people he hurt in order to achieve this, and how they struggle to get revenge.This will have dark and mature themes with some fluff.Most characters and Plot belongs to my friend, who has also given me the permission to write/post this. You can find more of his works in the links below.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTU3iPsLkq3vn795ODcaqOwhttps://www.deviantart.com/noonesarts





	1. Author's note/Important

So, before the story begins, I want you all to know, I am new to this site, and learning how it works. Also, most of these characters and the plot are not fully mine {Links to his work will be in the notes}. I am posting this with the permission of my friend who allowed me to take part in this world he created and let me put it all into words for your enjoyment. I don't know how often I will be posting, but I will try to have at least one chapter out a week depending on how my motivation is. This will mostly be slow burn and tags will be added as the story progresses due to some of the context of the story. Some of it is sensitive material that I will do my best to handle as respectfully as possible. The more serious tags will be added in the beginning so you will have an idea of what this story will have.  
I will say it is dark, though not all the time. There will be light moments but the undertone of it will be mostly serious.  
With that out of the way, if you have an issue with how I wrote, or handle something, then please do let me know calmly instead of attacking me so that I can take care of it properly. I am not the best as a writer, and this is suppose to be done for fun, as well as to help me improve as a writer. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy


	2. Prologue

Soft sobs could be heard dancing through the darkness. A young boy who should have been in bed at that time, had heard the faint sounds and decided to go an investigate. Taking a lantern, he snuck out of the house and went in search for the source of the sounds.   
The more he walked, the louder the noise became until he came to a small cave and inside was a being huddled up crying weakly into his arms.

"Hello there." The boy spoke up, causing the other to stiffen and become silent. A few moments passed before the figure moved, turning to look up at the child with his one eye red from the tears. When he saw the boy, he was expecting him to reel back in horror or disgust, to cry out at his figure and yet, he did no such thing which confused him.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. Moving a bit closer to the being who moved back slightly. Why was this child not afraid? All of his brethren had been and hated him for it. The boy noticed, and put on a smile.  
"Hey, no need for you to be afraid. I don't plan on hurting you. And don't worry, you don't scare me. My mother is a cyclops as well, so the single eye isn't anything new to me." What? Was his confusion that obvious? The cyclops shifted nervously before finally facing the other.   
"I, truly don't disgust you?" He asked. Almost unable to believe it despite having been told such. The boy chuckled in response. "Of course not. I just told you my Mother is the same." His smile grew wider as he held out his hand to the cyclops. "But I can tell you're not exactly the same. You seem to be alone, so why don't we become friends."

The cyclops's eye widen in shock from the offer. A friend? How long? How long had it been, since he had had a friend to call his own?  
Without a word, he reached out and took the boy's hand. Something almost forgotten blossoming inside.


	3. Regular Day

{Year Late 1900s}

 

~Yeah-eh-heah  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way~

A groan sounded as a hand slid out from beneath the covers to turn off the alarm playing backstreet boys, followed by a head of blue hair as Jonas sat up with a yawn. Yet another day, full of more classes. He pulled himself out of bed and got himself ready for the day.   
After a hot shower, followed by clothes, he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs where his mother was already prepared to head out for work and smiled when she saw him.   
"Good morning sweetie." She greeted as he walked over and kissed her temple. "Morning mom." He replied before heading off to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.  
"Jonas, I'm going to be working a bit late, so heat up some leftovers, or get something with Sally or Andrew." The bluenette answered with a quick "Okay" followed by a 'Have a good day at work" before she left. 

After breakfast, he headed out, not long till he saw his best mates waiting for him. Sally was the first to notice him and threw her arm up as she waved a bit over enthusiastically.  
“Morning sleepyhead!” She greeted as he came over giving his own ‘Good morning.’ “So, what’s the plan for today?” Jonas asked as they began walking.

“Want to hit the dinner during lunch? Heard there's a new soda boy and he’s quite the looker.” Sally teased with a light elbow against Joans’ side, who only snorted and nudged her away.  
“Yeah I saw him, and he may be cute, but not my type at all. I couldn’t even hold up a conversation with him.”  
“Are you sure it was that and not because you got nervous and started falling over your words?”

The bluenette blushed a bit, making his friend laugh. “I’m just teasing. I’ve heard he was dull, and if you say he is, then it must be a fact.”

The trio continued to chat as they made their way to campus, mostly Sally and Jonas with occasional input from Andrew. They parted ways once they reached the collage and headed to their classes.

 

The hours dragged on, and lunch finally arrived. The trio arrived in the mess hall deciding whether they wanted to go to the dinner or just grab something being served there when an unwanted scum suddenly appeared followed by his goons.   
“Is the three little misfits heading out today?” Sally groaned, Andrew pinched the bridge of his nose and Jonas tensed up when they heard that voice.

“What do you want this time Mal?” Sally hissed as they turned to stare at the greenette who bared his teeth at them in an ugly grin.   
“D’aw, do you have to be so rude? I was just wondering if I could tag along. I mean, I haven’t gotten to see my favorite lil pigs. You know, after you got me suspended for the week.”  
His grin turned dangerous as he glared down at them.   
“Yeah well maybe if you stopped being such a prick, then maybe you wouldn’t keep getting in trouble. I’m surprised they would let someone who smells like wet dog and such a bad attitude in this school. Daddy must pay a lot to keep you in.” Sally retorted quickly. Annoyance bubbling up inside her, that quickly vanished and was replaced with fear when he swiftly grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall.  
“And maybe you should learn your place and stop acting like a bitch.” His grip on her neck was tightening, and she struggled desperately to get away.

Malcolm’s hold on her loosened when he was hit his something large and blunt, though more out of surprise then actual damage. He turned and stared at Jonas, holding his bag by the strap, looking angry now.  
“Leave her alone already!” Malcolm snarled at this, and pounced. Slamming the bluenette against the ground and raised his fist to punch him, but stopped when Andrew grabbed it.  
“Didn’t the head say you would get expelled if you started another fight? Especially since it’s your first day back?”

Malcolm stared at him, then down at Jonas before yanking his arm away and stood up.   
“Next time, you’re not going to be so lucky with your friends around, faggot.” He turned on his heels and left without another word. The word stung, but Jonas was use to hearing it from him.

“You okay?” Andrew asked as he helped his friend up. Jonas nodded then turned to Sally who was curled up tightly, whimpering softly.  
They did their best to comfort and calm her down. Hating seeing her in such a state.

Once that was all done and taken care of, they were no longer in the mood to go anywhere, so they hung around instead until the lunch period was over and they had to return to their classes. 

 

When the final class for the day came to an end, everyone packed up their belongings to leave including Jonas, except he stayed, waiting until the last student left the room and walked up to the teacher who was looking through papers he still needed to grade when he noticed Jonas in front of his desk and looked up at him with a smile.  
“Is there something I can help you with Jonas?”  
The young man averted his eyes for a moment before speaking.   
“I was, I was wondering if, we were still meeting up later, tonight.”  
The teacher chuckled. Finding it adorable how his student still acted nervous around him. Well, he couldn’t be blamed. Relationships between teacher and students where frowned upon and could cause them both a lot of trouble, but the fact they were both male, in this time period would only add onto the trouble.  
“Yes, we still are. Just meet me at the usual place.”   
Jonas smiled a bit and nodded before taking his leave. All the while, the older man watched him with a sly smirk. It was a dangerous game he was playing, yet this one student of his made it all to easy.


End file.
